How Did I Fall In Love With You
by The Writer0214
Summary: This is a songfic dedicated to my favorite Ranger Trini don't ask .... Back Street Boys' "How Did I Fall In Love With You?" Trini/Jason pairing. Warning: Major Fluff! This is AU, by the way, so Trini is Chinese here. Enjoy! Feel free to R&R!


How Did I Fall In Love With You?

by Prfan4ever

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: This a songfic for Trini and Jason, based on Back Street Boys' song "How Did I Fall In Love With You."

_Remember when, we never needed each other  
The best of friends like  
Sister and Brother  
We understood, we'd never be,  
Alone_

Jason sat up in bed, propped up with pillows. In his hands, he held a framed photograph of him and Trini. Trini Kwan. The woman he loved. The woman he loves. The woman he will always and forever love. They met when they were five, and they grew up together. They were the best of friends. They were like sister and brother. He smiled, as he remembered how she had threatened to blackmail him regarding Zack's hamster he had killed by accident. He never expected to fall in love with her. They thought they would never be alone. But now, here, at night, in his room, crying himself to sleep, Jason felt like he was alone.

_Those days are gone, and I want you so much  
The night is long and I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
I never meant to feel this way  
_

_Don't want to be  
Alone tonight_

"Drop it, Scott," Jason thought, aloud, "Those days are gone. You had your chance a couple of years back. You blew it, big time!" His chin quivered, showing his emotions. That always happened when he cried. He would suppress it, then, his chin would start to quiver, then, the dam would break. It had been a long time since he cried. He brought his knees up, close to his chest, and buried his head in the crook of his folded arms. He sobbed, which made him quiver more. He looked up. _God, I need you, Trini_, he thought, _I need your touch_. He didn't know what to say. He hated himself for being good at everything else, including martial arts, but klutzy when it came to his feelings. Even when they were in Geneva, he couldn't tell her. He never meant to feel this way. He never planned on falling in love with his childhood best friend. He just did. He needed her. He didn't want to be alone tonight.

_What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?_

He held the frame tighter, until it snapped, and the glass broke. He threw it across the room. _What can I do to make you mine?_ She had been promised in marriage to her cousin. And tonight, she had to leave for China. Jason had tried to deny it. He tried to hide it. But now, he couldn't take it any longer. He was falling hard, and fast for her. He couldn't remember when he started to fall for her, but he didn't care now. She wouldn't hear him say it. And even if he told her, 

now, what difference would it make? She was getting married. "What did I say? What did you do?" Jason thought, "How did I fall in love with you?"

_I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble  
Brings back the child that, I resemble_

_I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends  
Don't want to be,  
Alone tonight_

With his head resting against the wall, and looking up at the ceiling, he tried to cherish every memory of her. He would only love her in his heart, now that she belonged to someone else. He heard her voice. The way she laughed, when Kimberly and Zack made her laugh. He trembled, as he heard her voice, like she was there. Clear. Audible. So near him. Suddenly, it was as if he was back in the third grade, playing with Zack, Kimberly, and Trini, in the playground. _Man, this is stupid_, he thought to himself, _We can still be friends, right? No! No, we can't!_ He punched the wall, in frustration. In the other room, he heard his dad swear. But he didn't mind. He had to release it. Any way he could. He didn't want to be alone. Not tonight.

_  
What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?_

He wanted to make her his. But he acted too late. _What can I do to make you mine?_ He thought of all the star-crossed lovers. Romeo and Juliet. Antony and Cleopatra. Paris and Helen. Tristan and Isolde. Lancelot and Guinevere. Jack and Rose . Noah and Allie. _Humph! At least Noah and Allie had a happy ending! I doubt if we'll ever have one_, he thought. He was falling for her, hard and fast. But he was too afraid to show his feelings. What did he say that made him realize he was in love with her? What did Trini do to make him fall in love with her? "How did I fall in love with you?" Jason thought, with a sob.

_  
Oh I want to say this right  
And it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know, oh yeah_

The next thing he knew, he was fumbling for his dad's car keys, and speeding down the 405, on his way to the airport. _I want to say this right_, he thought, _It has to be tonight. I need her to know._

_I don't want to live this life  
I don't want to say goodbye  
With you I wanna spend  
The rest of my life_

By the time he got to the airport, Trini and her parents were about to board the plane. It was the last boarding call. He ran, screaming out her name. Trini turned around, tears filling her eyes, threatening to spill.

"Trini!" Jason called.

"Jase!" Trini shouted, running to meet him. Her mom scolded her in Cantonese, but she didn't hear. She kept running towards Jason.

They embraced, and people were staring at them.

Jason hugged her tight, and they both sobbed.

"Trini," Jason began, "I'm only gonna make this short. I know you hate long goodbyes. Trini, I don't want to live this life—a life without you. I don't want to say goodbye."

"Neither do I, Jason. But I have to," Trini said, sadness in her voice.

"Trini, hear me out. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Why? Because I love. I've loved you, all my life. From our younger years, onward. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. But I'm not sorry that I love you."

The boarding call was announce for the last time.

"Trini!" her mother yelled. She told her she was coming, in Cantonese. "Jason, look! I really have to go," she said, her voice breaking. Her tears spilled, flowing down her cheeks. Jason wiped it with his thumb. He leaned in to kiss her, hard and long.

"Trini!" her mother yelled again.

"Goodbye, Trini," Jason said, "I love you."

Trini slowly pulled away from him.

"I love you too," she said, then, turned away. She was leaving.

Jason was left there, standing. Alone. He burst into tears.

_  
What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?_

Jason drove back home. He didn't know how he managed to drive, with tears blurring his vision. That was it. He would never see Trini again. She was getting married. To another man. _What do I do to make you mine?_ he thought, breaking down again. For sure, he was falling so hard for her. So fast. "What did I say? What did you do?" But now, it didn't matter _how_ he fell in love with her. What mattered was he did.

_What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
Everything's changed, we never knew_

Despite her parents lecturing her, Trini ran, as fast as she could. She had to catch Jason. She hailed a cab to Angel Grove. She was thinking about what Jason had said. _I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Why? Because I love. I've loved you, all my life. From our younger years, onward. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. But I'm not sorry that I love you._

She realized Jason was right. Everything has changed. She had to admit. She too was falling hard and fast for him. They were more than friends. More than brother and sister. They never knew they would fall in love with each other.

The cab pulled to a stop in front of Jason's house. That caught Jason's attention. He was sitting on the roof, when it pulled to a stop. And from it emerged the last person he thought he would see. He smiled, almost laughed.

"Jason!" Trini called, from below.

"Trini? Is that you?" he said. He went back into his room through his window, went downstairs, and out the front door. He ran to Trini, and she ran to him. They embraced.

"I was thinking of what you told me, earlier, tonight. And I realized, I would rather have my parents disown me for my disobedience that live my life without you. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, too. But I'm not sorry that I love you."

"You don't have to be," Jason said, as he leaned in to kiss her.

_How did I fall,  
in love ,  
with you?_

"How did I fall in love with you?" Trini said.

"I've been wondering the same thing."

"But you know what I realize?"

"What?"

"What matters isn't how we fell in love. What matters is that we did. And we love."

Jason kissed her, as he led her inside for coffee. Originally, he had planned on calling Tommy and Kat, and going to Red Lobster. But Kat was asleep, and Tommy was babysitting. It was late. And besides, he and Trini had a lot of catching up to do.


End file.
